


层层伪装

by styx



Category: Highlander: The Series, The Pretender
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘中心’吸引来各色各样的危险人物。</p>
            </blockquote>





	层层伪装

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Layers of Pretense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/169298) by [MarbleGlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleGlove/pseuds/MarbleGlove). 



标题：层层伪装（《Layers of Pretense》）  
  
原作：Marbleglove  
  
作者博客：<http://marbleglove.livejournal.com/>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文地址：<http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4463176/1/Layers_of_Pretense>  
或：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/169298](169298)  
  
衍生派别：电视剧《伪装者》（《The Pretender》）；  
电视剧《挑战者》（《Highlander》，又译《高地人 / 时空英豪 / 挑战游戏 / 高地英灵》等）  
  
角色/配对：克洛诺斯/米索斯，贾罗德  
  
等级：PG  
  
摘要：‘中心’吸引来各色各样的危险人物。  
  
弃权申明：我不拥有《挑战者》或《伪装者》世界。  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **层层伪装**  
  
原著：Marbleglove  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
贾罗德透过‘中心’囚室的玻璃墙看着悉尼、帕克小姐和布鲁兹一道伴随着另一个男人步入监禁层。他不太能想起另外那个男人是谁，尽管他看起来很眼熟。他只愿自己有记录了他生活的DSA碟片来帮助他记起。他从前不知从什么地方曾经见过那张脸。  
  
悉尼正回头同那另一个男人说话，尽管隔着墙听不见，也不处于一个可以读唇的角度，但光从观察悉尼的身体语言，贾罗德就能判断出他在说什么。  
  
“他是位伪装者，一位可以随心所欲化身成任何人的天才。”  
  
描述贾罗德和他的能力时悉尼声调里的专注与惊叹正是使得他不断的回来找这位年长些的男人的部分原因。悉尼尽可以愿意怎么否认就怎么否认，可他的的确确一定是爱他的，贾罗德想，至少那么一点点，哪怕只是作为一项科学项目。那已几近于宗教式的敬畏了。  
  
那使得贾罗德感到既紧张又自豪，并且通常是传染性的。它使得布鲁兹甚至更加不安于伪装者的能力，而帕克小姐的心跳快了一点，尽管她掩饰得很好。他们的客人，然而，却只是显得微微逗乐。  
  
透过玻璃墙直直望定贾罗德，“不，”男人说，“他不是。”  
  
哪怕是帕克小姐也被这回应搞得眨巴了眨巴眼睛。“哦，我向你保证，他是的。”  
  
“不，我向你保证：他不是。”笑意熠熠闪动在男人眼中，而那更胜一切的警告了贾罗德要警惕他。“他是位天才，的确。并且他拥有大多数伪装者身上都能找到的 一种罕见的能力，轻松自如的将理论或书本知识转化成实践应用。”男人打开门，自顾走进贾罗德的囚室，贾罗德终于听见了他的声音。它低沉嘶哑，似乎生就的便 是要说些邪恶的东西。“不过他还不是一位伪装者。”  
  
“你是什么意思，我不是一位伪装者？那正是为什么他们把我自我的家人那里夺走的。”  
  
令人惊讶的，男人当真回答了。“他们带走你是因为你是位天才，因为你能够成为一位伪装者。然而他们在你还年幼时便把你带走，接着让你蒙受了不断的情感、精神和肉体虐待。”他漠然而随意的说道，不带赞同、愉悦或是谴责。  
  
“你在谈论我的人生！我不只是一项科学实验。”  
  
“不只是一项科学实验，不。”他耸耸肩，贾罗德不禁思忖他到底有没有丝毫的良知。“可科学实验产生了影响，因为你还不是一位伪装者，而它彻底阻止了你再成为一位。”  
  
“博士，”悉尼插口打断，与此同时给予了贾罗德一点重要信息。“贾罗德为‘中心’进行了成百次的模拟，甚至成功的躲避了我们数年。我不确定你认为一位伪装者该是什么样的，如果贾罗德还算不上一个的话。”  
  
尽管悉尼就某些方式而言一如其他人般对他的痛苦视而不见，贾罗德还是不由自主的为悉尼对贾罗德的才能的明显自豪而微感温暖。那份自豪，贾罗德想，贾罗德希 望，是当之无愧的，因为只消一个‘博士’的头衔便叫他记起了那个男人是谁。杰拉德•克莱登博士曾是八十年代一家位列黑名册的生化实验室的首脑。那家实验室 当时正在做化学战研究，一日克莱登突然离开了，杀死了那里别的所有人，偷走了一应资料，消失得无影无踪。没有进一步的联络发生：没有威胁，没有更多死亡， 没有疾病释放。没有已知的动机。  
  
“贾罗德是个聪明男孩，”克莱登对悉尼说。贾罗德琢磨着悉尼甚至是否知道这个男人是谁。“可你们的记录无一显示他曾改变过人格角色。我读过了你们有关他的所有档案。他有过成打，或许成百的职业，还有同样多甚或更多的化名。可总是同样的教名，总是同样的基本人格。”  
  
那是少数贾罗德不曾完全成功的模拟之一。他合计出了确切的事件链，甚至回溯到前一夜以斩首收场的一桩早先的凶杀。但最初的那个死人与克莱登之间毫无联系； 毫无理由为什么克莱登会感觉他必须杀死那一个男人，接着杀死别的所有人。他很是恼火于那份必要性，可他却是冷静计划的杀死了所有那些人，接着销声匿迹的。  
  
“伪装者，真正的伪装者，改变他们自身。”头一次的，贾罗德透过那副嘲弄的面具看到了其下那份真实的怒火和决心。这，贾罗德知道，是他理解这个男人的机会。  
  
他直直望定另一个男人的眼睛，犹如沙漠苍空般炫蓝、炽烈而危险。他竭尽所能的往自己的语调里注入一份迫力，迫求那问题的一个答案。“这对你为什么那么重要？”  
  
“找到你的家人为什么对你那么重要？”  
  
贾罗德没有瑟缩。他捕捉到了克莱登的注意，他拒绝被带偏。“因为他们是我的家人。为什么我的伪装者能力对你这般要紧？”  
  
“因为我也在寻找我的家人。”  
  
“而你认为一位伪装者能帮上忙？”贾罗德都没费神掩饰自己语调里的苦涩。他抖抖将他铐在椅子上的锁链，尽管目光片刻不曾稍移。“我在寻找我自己的家人上都不太成功。”  
  
“我唯一仅剩的家人就是我的哥哥。而他是位伪装者。”  
  
贾罗德感觉自己的眼睛惊讶的瞪大了。自眼角余光里，他能看到悉尼看起来同样吃惊。帕克小姐甚至冒出句震惊的“什么？”，随之便叫悉尼止了声。他们都知道贾罗德已经搞到了比他们任何人有的或是可能的更多的信息。  
  
“你的兄弟是什么样的人？”  
  
“他才华横溢，敏锐过人，会拿故事和谎言戏耍。有时候他会厌倦了充当自己，于是便会变成某个不同的人。可他总是会回归到我兄弟。”  
  
贾罗德听出了克莱登声调里的执迷和占有欲，于是不等说出便知道那人的兄弟逃走了。  
  
“可有一次，我眼看着他变成了某个别的人，就在我们的营地里，在我们自个儿的家里，他变成了某个不是我兄弟的人。”  
  
“于是你就此做了些什么。”贾罗德硬起声调说道。他愤怒欲狂。  
  
克莱登同样的狂怒。“他是我兄弟！我让他交出了那姑娘。我让他留在了我身边！”  
  
“你逼他停留在那一种人格太久。你把那人格变成了他的囚笼。下一次他转化时，我想他转化得尽可能的与你迥然相异。他变成了某个竭尽他能想象的不同的人，再 不回转。”贾罗德可以感觉到自己的思绪流转，当他的理解渐渐环绕了这另一位伪装者。“总是某种新的东西，某个不同的人，但从不是你的兄弟，永远再也不 是。”  
  
克莱登亮出牙齿字面意义的冲他咆哮起来。贾罗德一下子很是意识到自己依然被锁在一把椅子上，如果受到攻击无法保护自己。其他人看起来同样的紧张，帕克小姐甚至小心拔出了她的武器，尽管维持它贴在她身侧。  
  
伴随着肉眼可见的努力，克莱登重新控制住了自己。“你知道，我想我错了。你是一位伪装者。只是你在伪装成过去的自己。真实的人们会伴随着时间与经历改变。 没人永远停留在他们的曾经。可你却是那样，不是吗，贾罗德？那便是为什么那些记录如此重要：为了维持住你自己不去改变。你可以成为任何人，但你却不愿 意。”  
  
贾罗德沉默了。桌子突然间恶狠狠的翻了个个儿。他触及了克莱登，现在克莱登礼尚往来了。  
  
“你伪装成年少时的自己！”克莱登嗤笑道。“那个依然拥有一些有关他失去的家人的记忆的孩子。那个拥有很是单纯、很是直白的道德罗盘的孩子。那个刚开始了 解背叛的孩子。你不让自己长大或是改变，因为你不知道哪怕一个不曾同时背叛过你和那个他们曾经一度身为的孩子的成人。悉尼欺骗你。帕克小姐变成了某个完全 不同的人。你的母亲没有救助你……”  
  
男人的脸充斥了贾罗德的视野。他心不在焉的留意到那些细节而试图屏蔽那些话语。克莱登的脸显露出风霜辛劳、岁月流逝的纹路，但他要比他表面显示的要年轻许 多。他的牙齿显示出孩提时营养不良的迹象。皮肤经过弥合掩饰了一道将一只眼睛对分的伤疤。然而这一切都无法干扰那些话语。  
  
如同刀子般戳刺翻搅的话语。“闭嘴！”  
  
克莱登扯开大大的笑容，眼睛发亮。“你会是什么样的人，贾罗德，当你没在伪装成曾经的自己时？”  
  
贾罗德努力呼吸，但没有回答。他不知道那答案，他害怕那答案，而他拒绝承认那一点。贾罗德转开了目光。他能够理解为什么那位兄弟自这个男人身边逃走了，并发誓他会拒绝协助追踪他。  
  
可问题不曾到来。相反，克莱登嗤笑一声，转身离开。  
  
“你不想要我的协助吗，克莱登博士？”贾罗德嘲弄的慢声喊出那个名字。他听到悉尼的惊喘，告诉他他不曾认出‘中心’的这位客人。博士自己只是咧嘴一笑。  
  
“克莱登早死了，那项研究有了极大的改进。不过别担心，”他说，极度不叫人安心的，“在我找回我兄弟之前它出不了什么事儿。你已经告诉了我我所想要知道 的。他变成了我的对立面。因此我所需要做的全部便是找到那个，而我会找到他。并且我正巧知道从何开始：从那种耐心的学者类型，力图不去影响他们周遭的世界 的。”  
  
贾罗德感觉自己脸色苍白了，可是克莱登，甚至都不曾回头一顾的，只是那般扬长出门而去，去追踪他的兄弟。布鲁兹在悉尼为帕克小姐扶着门时一路小跑的追上 他。只有悉尼同情的回望了一眼，可贾罗德毫不理会。他本无意帮助那个男人，那个凶手，可他已经那么做了。又一次，他为了‘中心’而被设计陷入背叛。  
  
“克莱登博士，”贾罗德赶在门于悉尼身后合拢之前喊道，“告诉我，为什么你要掩饰你的伤疤？”  
  
作为拖延企图，那纯属盲目开火。贾罗德依然不知道这个男人怎么思考，或者甚至是什么真正促动他，可像是脸上一道疤这样的东西几乎总是意义重大的，特别是当它被加以掩饰时。  
  
克莱登回顾玻璃墙以作回应。从其他人的缺乏反应上，贾罗德知道他只做了做口形，话只说给贾罗德一个人听的。“因为这外头有着超出你们任何人似乎意识到的更 多的伪装者。因为成功的伪装者不该有易于识别的记号。并且因为我兄弟不是家里唯一的伪装者，只是唯一不坚持杀手身份的。”  
  
贾罗德在他的隔音囚室里大声说道。“我终究会逃出这里的。如果这里有别的伪装者，我会找到他们。我会找到你。”  
  
克莱登只是耸耸肩作为回应，随之电梯门关上了。  
  
他们离开了，而他再度独自一人在他的囚室中。他帮助了一个凶手追踪另一个牺牲品，可作为回报他也得到了些东西。一些他需要的东西。如果克莱登的兄弟能够自 精神变态转变成学者，那么或许对贾罗德而言同样存在希望。或许他不需要再作为年少的自己，被束缚在‘中心’，认识他的人们，还有他们摄制的有关他的录像带 上。  
  
他会让自己成为他所是的，而如果他决定自己不喜欢那个人，唔，那么他会改变自己，成为某个他确实喜欢的人。  
  
他在这下头有的是时间，他有的是耐心。  
  
他会脱出眼下困住他的这个盒子，这座建筑，并且他会脱出自最初被带到‘中心’时就陷身其中的陷阱。  
  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
